doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:5ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1993-1994 |episodios = 22 }} La quinta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 30 de septiembre de 1993 y finalizó el 19 de mayo de 1994. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1994. Anterior temporada: Anexo:4ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:6ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción Esta serie paso a tener varios cambios en el reparto, pese a que estaba en la misma empresa Audiomaster 3000 con la dirección de Francisco Reséndez: * El director Seymour Skinner quien era doblado por Agustín Sauret en la temporada pasada pasa a manos de José Luis Castañeda. * César Izaguirre se retira del doblaje de la serie, por lo que su personaje Moe Szyslak pasa a ser doblado por Jorge Ornelas en lo que va de la temporada. * Como los personajes de Carl y Lenny no tuvieron un actor fijo para que los interpretaran, poco se destacaban Agustín Sauret y César Izaguirre en ellos, respectivamente. En esta temporada pasan a manos de Alejandro Mayén y Víctor Delgado, respectivamente. * El doctor Julius Hibbert era doblado por Eduardo Borja, desde esta temporada pasa a ser doblado por Juan Felipe Preciado. * Guillermo Romo ya no es convocado para doblar a Kent Brockman, por lo que el personaje pasa a ser doblado por Gonzalo Curiel. El actor Guillermo Romo falleció posteriormente. Cabe mencionar que las traducciones empiezan a denotarse modismos mexicanos, a diferencia de la temporada pasada que fueron pocos notables, ésta es la más notoria. Todos estos cambios de actores y demás pasan a ser una nueva etapa para el doblaje de Los Simpson. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 82: El cuarteto de Homero (Homer's Barbershop Quartet) Episodio 83: Cabo de miedosos (Cape Feare) Episodio 84: Homero va a la universidad (Homer Goes to College) Episodio 85: El oso de Burns (Rosebud) Episodio 86: Los Simpson: Especial de noche de brujas IV (Treehouse of Horror IV) Episodio 87: Marge, la rebelde (Marge on the Lam) Episodio 88: Filosofía bartiana (Bart's Inner Child) Episodio 89: Exploradores a fuerza (Boy-Scoutz N the Hood) Episodio 90: La última tentación de Homero (The Last Temptation of Homer) 'Curiosidades' * En Latinoamérica, se le cambia de nombre a Mindy Simmons por Margo Zavala sin problema en ello, a excepción de una escena. En la mano de Homero se puede ver escrito el nombre del personaje de la versión original. * En la escena de las clases de Krabbapel, Martin es doblado por Irma Carmona, en lugar de Laura Torres. Episodio 91: Springfield próspero o el problema del juego ($pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)) Episodio 92: Homero detective (Homer the Vigilante) Episodio 93: Bart se hace famoso (Bart Gets Famous) Episodio 94: Homero y Apu (Homer and Apu) Episodio 95: Lisa contra la Baby Malibú (Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy) Episodio 96: Homero en el espacio profundo (Deep Space Homer) Episodio 97: Homero ama a Flanders (Homer Loves Flanders) Episodio 98: Bart gana un elefante (Bart Gets an Elephant) Episodio 99: El heredero de Burns (Burns' Heir) 'Canciones' *'"Vamos a la fuente"': ** Interpretado por: Gabriel Chávez (Sr. Burns) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, el señor Burns pronuncia el nombre de Lenny como Leonardo. Referencias * Anexo:Quinta temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe